


Give Me Your Forever (Or At Least Just For A While)

by seoks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Baekhyun is an eye doctor’s intern, Baekhyun wants to throw up like every two seconds, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is Death, Chanyeol is the literal Son of God, Death, Demons, Fluff, God - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roommates, apprentices, handjob, slight angst, this is somewhat garbage and somewhat good, uh that’s like the only sexual content, vomiting warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoks/pseuds/seoks
Summary: Baekhyun didn’t know what to say when a tall man was in his home, smiling at him and introducing himself as Death.





	Give Me Your Forever (Or At Least Just For A While)

**Author's Note:**

> vomiting warning bc i know a lot of people are sensitive to even seeing the mention of it,,   
> title from ‘girls like u’ by blackbear

  
Baekhyun knew something wasn't right in his new apartment from the first night he had moved in. It was an eerie and unsettling feeling that had left him tossing and turning all night instead of getting some shut eye. It wasn't because of him just moving in and getting a new feel of the place or anything, it was just a cold, hard, unsettling feeling. It made Baekhyun stay up in his bed until five thirty in the morning, when work was within the next hour. Being an intern for an optometrist meant waking up at six thirty, whether he liked it or not.

The optometrist he interned for asked him if he had gotten enough sleep, to which Baekhyun shook his head. Sucked because the eye doctor wouldn't let him leave early or during his lunch break to get some shut eye. Baekhyun worked until five pm, and didn't get home until six. Days were already exhausting enough, but with the lack of sleep and still getting used to his new apartment, his life really wasn't peaking.

For the first few weeks, he was getting one to three hours of sleep, and after that he had felt a change in the environment and then started falling asleep at 9:30 pm. Which was strange because even if he didn't move, he usually fell asleep around midnight. In summary, his sleep schedule was fucked for about two months. He drank large amounts of coffee to keep awake and felt like he had gone to hell and back when he got off his internship. He worked part-time at the college library too, because food and bus fare money had to appear somehow.

"I don't know, Kyungsoo. It's still weird. I feel like something is making my sleep schedule fall out of order."

"Maybe it's just the environment. It takes months for people to get used to their new places."

"But when I moved into our dorm I slept like a rock, you know that. It just feels weird in here." Baekhyun sighed into the phone as he spun around on his bar seat. He had just gotten home, and was feeling dreadful and lonesome.

"Get a priest then." Kyungsoo laughed into Baekhyun's ear. "Listen, just relax. You probably watched too many Shane Dawson videos. You get me? Get some sleep, Baek."

"Okay, g'night." Baekhyun ended the call and got to his feet and headed to the fridge, opening it and letting the light inside blind him. "My food disappears so quickly." He yawned as he pulled out a Tupperware container filled to the brim with leftovers that were probably a week old. As he sat back down at the bar counter, the prickly feeling ran down his arms, back, and neck. A sound emitted from the door, the sound of it opening.

Baekhyun froze. He didn't want to see who was inside his apartment. He was scared shitless, and might actually piss himself.

"Oh Christ, didn't realize you were home. Usually you get home earlier and fall asleep." A voice came from the doorway, but his face was hidden due to how dark it was. Baekhyun slowly turned back to his food, his stomach doing countless flips and flops. "Well, fuck, I fucked up. You're not supposed to know I exist."

"A-are you a squatter?" Baekhyun asked as he looked over his shoulder at the tall man that he wished he could identify. He would reach for his phone which was only a couple feet away, but what if this dude had a gun?

"A squatter? Well, basically. But technically, I was here before you. I've lived here my whole life with the place being empty, but the landlord finally got his shit together and realized he could rent this place out to someone. That someone being you." He took another step forward, and was now fully visible. He was tall, very tall, with black hair and clothes, wearing a dark leather jacket. His face was covered in red paint, Baekhyun prayed to god it was paint not blood, and he leaned on a scythe. "Nice to meet you, Byun Baekhyun. I'm Death."

Baekhyun's vision got blurry and spotty and the next thing he knew, his body was hitting the wooden floor.

•

He woke up with a massive headache. His head was pulsing and as he got to sit up, he was smashed into by a wave of weakness and flopped back down onto the bed. Baekhyun squinted his eyes shut. Last night had to have been a hallucination. He wasn't getting enough sleep or eating enough, that hallucination was just due to his unhealthy lifestyle.

"Good morning, Angel."

"Oh no." Baekhyun covered his mouth, feeling warm bile make its way up his throat and he swallowed it down, gagging. "Oh no,"

"You cut you ear." Death, Death, pointed at Baekhyun's right ear, which he put a hand over and finally felt the wrappings of bandages around his head. "It was pretty bad and blood was everywhere, but y'know, for a reaper, I'm pretty good at healing people. Humans. Weird things."

"I-I have internship, I can't be late," Baekhyun began crawling out of bed, reaching for the clothes he sets out but the tall man had pushed him back down into the bed with one hand.

"You're weak, kid. I already called the place in, saying you got into an accident, you have plenty of time off."

Baekhyun stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and head still pulsing. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "You're Death." He croaked out, tears welling in his eyes. "Just kill me, seriously, don't cater to my injury only to kill me. Get it over with."

Death started laughing, hard. Like he'd never heard something so hilarious in his life. "I'm not gonna kill you unless my boss tells me to. I just live here. Though I'm usually out. You sleep and work like a maniac so when you're away or asleep, I pass out in the guest bedroom. And sorry if I eat some of your food, I can afford my own but you cook really well."

"Death, _Death_ , has eaten my cooking before."

"You don't always gotta call me Death, that's just a code name, really. I go by Chanyeol." He sat down on a chair from the dining area, smiling. "Sorry for scaring you. I never really introduced myself to a human. It's always, 'hi, I'm Death, I'm gonna kill you now'. Never had the time for a human friend."

"We're not friends."

"Sure we are, we're roomies."

"A lot of roommates aren't friends."

"You're a buzzkill." Chanyeol frowned, grimaced, and got back up. He sat on Baekhyun's bed, who moved away from the reaper uncomfortably. "Don't be scared of me. I don't have permission to kill unless my boss says it's okay."

"Who's your boss?" Baekhyun asked as he put a hand on his forehead. Hot. He probably had a fever.

"Satan. Lucifer. The Devil. We all just call him Sooman. I call him dad sometimes and he gets so pissed, it's actually funny."

"Why aren't you so busy?"

"I'm like a hitman. He tells me who to kill, and I do so. If he doesn't, I don't have the power to do anything."

A silence settled between them, Baekhyun beginning to doze off. His ear hurt still, as well as his head. And knowing that Death existed as a person, that didn't help. Baekhyun glanced to his right, seeing that Chanyeol was staring intently at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Baekhyun asked, though it leaned towards more of a statement.

"Just looking at your future. Damn, you're not really gonna get anywhere."

"W-what? Not get anywhere? I'm an intern, I'll be an optometrist soon–"

"Sure you will, but you're lonely and depressed, stressed, not to mention exhausted most of the time." Chanyeol said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"Can you shut up? That's an invasion of my privacy." Baekhyun sighed, looking out his window. He thought about how he really didn't have an exciting life, how he was just about work and nothing else. How he strived to be the best but at what cost? Being depressed and tired all of the time?

"Ah, now it's changing." Chanyeol laughed. "I'm glad I said something. Maybe some interesting things will happen soon." He leaned back in his seat. "But, I've got to get going, actually. I'll see you soon, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol got to his feet and scooped up his scythe that stood taller than him and stood at the doorway, back facing Baekhyun and disappeared out of thin air.

•

Baekhyun was still in bed by the time it got pitch black dark and he heard footsteps outside of his room. There was a low mumbling too, but he was too fearful to get up and check. His head pounded but he was far too tired to reach up and tear the bandages off. There were a couple knocks at his door, he groaned as a signal for whoever it was, he honestly didn't care, to come in. Of course it was Death himself, a wide grin placed on his cheeks.

"How ya doin' Angel?" He said as he sat down on the side of Baekhyun's bed. "Feeling any better?" Chanyeol rest his palm on Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun hissed from the cold contact while Chanyeol grimaced at the heat spreading throughout his hand. "Well, I can't tell, so I'm just gonna assume you're not feeling much better."

"I feel worse." Baekhyun whispered so he wouldn't have to use his throat as much.

"Hold still." Chanyeol said as he got back up, heading to Baekhyun's right side and leaning over him. The reaper's hands tugged the two pieces of gauze that were wrapped tightly around Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun whined lowly in pain, though he was glad to get the bandage off. Chanyeol pulled the gauze that stuck to his ear off slowly, blood was drenched into it and Baekhyun felt queasy just glancing at it. "I have something for you. Sooman gave it me since I begged him, though he kept asking me why I just said that it was in case I slipped on my scythe, the damn thing has a mind of its own." After Chanyeol had said those words, the scythe that was leaned against the wall was now on the floor. "See what I mean? The thing is fucking impossible to control."

Baekhyun didn't say anything as Chanyeol reached into his front leather jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial. On it was written, _Sooman's, don't touch!_ and it sloshed around the glass tube thickly, emitting small green bubbles against the cork that capped it shut.

"'S gonna burn some, but it'll heal the cut super quick. There was a small lift in the floorboards so it split your ear in half, it's gonna look badass without all the blood." Chanyeol tore a piece off the clean half of the bandage and uncapped the vial, a grotesque smell spilling from it and infesting the air. Baekhyun had to keep the bile in his throat pushed down. It didn't seem to bother Chanyeol as he tipped it over onto the bandage and pressed it to Baekhyun's ear without warning.

"Shit! That burns!" He cried out, balling his fists up into the sheets.

"It's working, just a lil more." Chanyeol poured some more onto the damp cloth and held it to Baekhyun's ear as the injured boy began to cry, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "Done. I'm done. Relax."

It felt like acid had been thrown at Baekhyun and he was still crying, frowning deeply. "That hurt."

"Obviously. But now it's completely healed over. Here," Chanyeol handed Baekhyun a phone, an iPhone 7 actually (which Baekhyun would question later) and saw a picture of his ear before it had been wrapped up.

"Is your first instinct to take a picture of a wound when it happens?" Baekhyun scoffed as he swiped and saw it now, his ear was cut exactly in half, starting at the antihelix and ending a little below the concha. There wasn't any blood, though it didn't look like it would heal normally and he'd just have the separation for the rest of his life. But Chanyeol was right, it did look badass.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as he set the vial on Baekhyun's nightstand.

"No, not really. Still freaked out, I suppose. Death is my roommate? Not very believable to me, but if you exist, you exist. I can't help it. But if you gotta kill me, I'm kicking you out." Baekhyun managed to smile.

"Mm, I can assure you you're not on Sooman's list." Chanyeol smacked his knee as if it was funny. "Anyway, get more rest. You need it."

"Thank you." Baekhyun said softly with a slight raise on the corners of his lips.

"It's no problem. But I need sleep, too. So I'll see you 'round." He said and once again, disappeared out of thin air.

Baekhyun didn't see Death for a week. He regained his strength and wasn't as weak, wasn't as exhausted anymore, and began to think that the tall looming man was just a figment of his imagination, or a hallucination from his declining health. He figured he'd go back to his internship after a month and a half, lie and say he was in a car accident or in a coma, say he lost the doctor's note.

He was just getting back on track, two weeks after the hallucination, when Baekhyun had seen a man sitting on his couch, laying actually, holding his stomach. It was around eleven pm when Baekhyun saw him, and he froze in his spot.

"Help me." A voice came from the couch and Baekhyun was able to move towards him. He could have a gun or worse. He could be a robber or a killer. "Baekhyun, it's me, Death, Chanyeol."

"Oh. I'm hallucinating again." Baekhyun shook his head and flicked on the light, nearly passing out at the sight before him. "Jesus Christ!"

"I know, it looks bad. The vial of the weird shit is on your nightstand, please go get it." Chanyeol groaned through gritted teeth. Blood was dripping from the couch onto the wood floor from Chanyeol's stomach area, and it soaked through his clothes, stained and dirtied his hands. Baekhyun dashed for his bedroom, heart racing at the realization that Death did exist, and was in fact in his apartment. He found the vial, tucked away in his drawer and ran back to his living room, dropping to his knees next to the reaper and uncapping the vial, ignoring the terrible smell, and demanding Chanyeol to take off the clothing near the wound. Chanyeol pointed at his ankle, where a knife was strapped, and Baekhyun tore it out of its sheath, then tore open his long sleeve and shirt underneath until the area was clear. Chanyeol's insides were visible, and Baekhyun wanted to just lean over and vomit. Instead, he pushed himself to hold the two sides of Chanyeol's left side (it was a cut about hands length and four inches wide, clearly caused by a sharp object being hooked into his side) together as he held the vial between his teeth and dumped all of the contents into the wound.

Chanyeol cried out, sounding far more painful than how Baekhyun had felt when he had the vial's contents pressed to his ear. He held his shirt in his mouth as he dug his fingers into the couch's exterior, Baekhyun wondering if he was powerful enough to tear it open and hoped to god not, all the while Baekhyun worked quietly and quickly, darting for the gauze roll that the reaper had used for his ear and medical tape, then darting back and tying the bandage around his torso, asking him to lift his hips so he could tie it around him properly.

"It hurts, so fuckin' much," Chanyeol said as he lifted himself up on his elbows. Baekhyun wrapped the bandage around tightly and knotted it even more tighter. Blood still seeped through, and Baekhyun wished they had more of the green liquid so the entire wound could heal. But, a small part of it was still open, and it left Chanyeol shaking in pain. Baekhyun was still rushing around, fetching glasses of water and cold pizza for his unexpected guest.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Baekhyun asked as he leaned lifted Chanyeol's legs and sat on the couch with his legs strewn across his lap. Chanyeol took a long drag of water and a bite of the cold pizza before answering.

"Remember how I said my scythe has a mind of its own?" Chanyeol made a face of pain when he set down the glass of water. Baekhyun nodded vigorously. "Well, it decided it had enough of my bullshit and hooked into my side to teach me a lesson. Of course I learned, and teleported here. Sooman probably has the scythe now, probably wondering if he should fire me or not. He loves me too much to, honestly."

"Why'd you teleport here?" Baekhyun mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs. He looked over at Chanyeol, who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I knew you'd help me."

"What if I hadn't?"

"I would make sure you're on the Death List." Chanyeol made a finger gun.

"Get some sleep, I'll get neosporin tomorrow morning for you." Baekhyun pat Chanyeol's shin and moved his legs so he could stand up. "Can you move at all?"

"If I really wanted to I could."

"Okay, c'mon." Baekhyun leaned down by Chanyeol, wrapping an arm around his upper torso and pulling his right arm behind his neck and onto his shoulder. Chanyeol cooperated and limped with Baekhyun's help to the master bedroom. "Just.. stay here."

"Thanks, Angel." Death smiled at Baekhyun sincerely, still holding onto him. "Why don't you stay with me?"

"I have to clean the couch free of your demon blood or whatever." Chanyeol laughed hard, and then groaned since it irritated the injury to laugh.

"You do that."

Baekhyun worked until the wee hours of the morning to clear his couch and floor of the dark red blood, proud of himself for cleaning it so well. When he had finished he had checked on Chanyeol, who slept soundly on his bed. Baekhyun was too tired to even realize that he passed out cold on his bed next to Death.

•

"Angel, could you fetch your dear friend Death a glass of water?" Was the first thing Baekhyun had heard when his eyes cracked open. Chanyeol was laying next to him, wide smile splayed on his face. Baekhyun thought it was ironic how someone who worked for the Devil could smile so widely. Baekhyun found it intriguing. He flung his legs off the side of the bed and shuffled to the kitchen, only to be met by two men dressed in black, arms crossed.

"Hello?" Baekhyun asked them, seeing as they had the same kind of appearance as Chanyeol, so he guessed he was aquatinted with them.

"I'm Junmyeon, this is Sehun, we're Chanyeol's friends and we got news that he got hurt by his scythe?" The short one asked, stepping forward. Baekhyun thought he was going to flinch, but he hadn't and instead pointed to the direction of his room while he shuffled around the kitchen in his socks while pouring a glass of cold water. He glanced at the time. It was one pm. He made his way back to his bedroom, where he heard conversing going on. He stepped in and handed Chanyeol his glass and flopped facedown onto his bed. The events from last night ached his bones.

"Why didn't you guys call me and tell me? Baekhyun was probably scared out of his skin."

"I knew they were associated with you." Baekhyun held a finger up without moving.

"We brought more healing acid, thought you'd appreciate it." Sehun handed a big vial to Chanyeol who nodded a thank you.

"So.. should we wipe his memory?" Junmyeon asked as Baekhyun lifted his head. All six eyes turned to him and he sat up drearily.

"No. He's fine." Chanyeol said and pulled Baekhyun close to him, arm around his neck and fist in his hair. "We're roomies."

"If you say so." Sehun chuckled, hands on his hips and head shaking. "We gotta get back, Sooman wants us to give you this." Sehun snapped his finger and a shiny, new scythe appeared.

"Oh shit, really?" Chanyeol reached for it, and the scythe came floating to his hand. "Mm, I love the smell of new scythe. Tell him I say thanks and that I'm gonna be spending some time up here in the mortal world to heal and have some fun. I spent enough time in Hell the last few weeks."

They each waved a goodbye to each other, Junmyeon and Sehun then disappearing. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun as he leaned the new scythe against the bed frame. The blade against the floor.

"Can you help me with this?" Chanyeol held up the vial, swirling the contents inside it around. Baekhyun groaned about how he felt like Chanyeol's personal servant. Chanyeol shed his clothing and winced and hissed as Baekhyun untied the tight knot, uncapping the vial and quickly emptying it onto the wound before he could catch a glimpse of the open injury and end up throwing up over his bed. Chanyeol had a fistful of Baekhyun's black hair, making him kick his legs as they both suffered. "Thanks." Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun's hair and looked over at the healed scar. "Lookin' good."

"You're welcome." Baekhyun capped the vial and set it softy on his nightstand, then lay back down next to the reaper, legs and arms overlapping.

"You wanna get a drink tonight? As a me saying thank you? And you buy me a fancy new knife in return?" Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun who groaned a 'fine'.

  
•

  
Chanyeol was committed to taking Baekhyun to an ale house that was in the center part of Seoul, and when Baekhyun asked how they'd get there, Chanyeol simply held his arm out.

"You ever read Harry Potter™? It's like apparating." He urged for Baekhyun to take him by the arm. Baekhyun held onto the reaper's arm tightly, nails digging into the skin, and his world became a twisted jumble, colors and rooms blurring together. His head contorted and he felt nauseas. "Open your eyes, Angel, we're here." Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun who dropped to his knees, hands over his mouth to keep himself from emptying his stomach contents onto the alley sidewalk.

Chanyeol put a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and helped him to his feet. Baekhyun smiled to say he was okay, and Chanyeol had told him that it happens to everyone the first couple time they teleport.

"I don't know if I could ever get used to it." Baekhyun mumbled, taking a step away from Chanyeol. "Convenient though."

Chanyeol laughed again, something that was beginning to sound like music to Baekhyun's ears, as they entered the ale house, the strong smell of brew clouding around them. They followed the hostess to a high top table that was by the brewery in the center of the restaurant, so people could watch the local beer be produced.

The dinner was delightful overall, and Baekhyun got his fair share of beer, pork, and breads. He even bought a case of one of the samples he had liked. Chanyeol joked that he'd better share or he'd end up on the list. It loomed over Baekhyun how he was being treated to dinner by Death. Wasn't very appealing or believable, but a free dinner was a good enough plus.

They left with doggie bags of leftovers, and began walking down a street. Light gray clouds were illuminated by heat lightning, and it began to sprinkle lightly, the soft tapping audible on Chanyeol's leather jacket.

"We might lose our leftovers if we teleport. Wanna risk it or take the bus?" Chanyeol stopped walking under a closed shop's cover that hung over the door.

"Never risk losing the leftovers." Baekhyun hugged his plastic bag close to his chest.

So began their walk to the bus station, Chanyeol linking their free arms together like a couple, Baekhyun glad it was dark so he could hide his pink cheeks.

•

"Did you ever regret killing someone?" Baekhyun asked one morning as he spun on his bar stool, a plate of French toast in front of him. Chanyeol had just woken up and was walking into the kitchen after a hot shower, hair dripping and towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah. All the time. I follow most of the people I kill for a day or two, see if they really deserve it, and then kill them eventually. When I say I observe if they deserve it or not, I can make a decision not to kill them and have Sooman or someone else do it. I did it once. This single mom with a rebellious son that used the money she made for drugs and stuff. Sooman wanted her dead because he held a grudge against her once stealing food, maybe something more, I dunno, but the poor woman, I felt so bad for her, she just wanted her son to grow up. So I kid napped him, sort of, gave him a good beating up and told him to get off drugs or I'd kill him and everyone he loved, because I can do that, and I followed them around for the next couple weeks. The son got a job, cut ties with his dealers, and made his mom proud. I begged them not to kill her, so someone twisted the rules and sent a drunk driver straight into her car. Her son then committed suicide." Chanyeol spoke like he knew the family personally, which he did to a certain extent, but that wasn't his job. He wasn't supposed to become emotionally attached to those he had to kill and try to change their lives, because either way, they were going to die.

Baekhyun couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. _I'm sorry for your loss?_ It was Death he was speaking to, the guy that wasn't supposed to show mercy or emotion. Yet he was sitting next to Baekhyun, their legs colliding as they twirled in the bar stools like children. Chanyeol wasn't as deadly as Baekhyun had originally thought. He was really more like a human than anything, just someone that deserved as much normality and humanity as anyone else.

"You doing anything tonight?" Chanyeol rest his elbow on the counter, cheek resting in his palm.

"I'm not going back to interning until the fifteenth, which is twenty days away. So, I don't have anything planned. Why?"

"I wanted to introduce you to some people. Close friends. Go to an arcade or something." Chanyeol tapped the counter nervously, it seemed. "Junmyeon, Sehun, and a few others."

"Sounds okay to me." Baekhyun wheeled out of his seat and slid over to the sink, beginning to wash his plate as he heard his PS4 system start to boost up from the futon in the guest room where he kept it. After he finished washing his plate, he found Chanyeol playing Call of Duty as if it was nothing. "Have you been using it since I moved in?" Baekhyun joked as he plucked up a controller and plopped next to Chanyeol.

"You betcha, I'm a pro at all the games you got."

"I challenge that."

By the evening time (they skipped lunch), they were in a full blown argument about missions and scores and whatnot. Baekhyun had been announced the winner by the game, while Chanyeol argued he had the most kills which made him the winner. They began to argue. It was close to getting heated, because the reaper had turned a pallor white, face flushing of his usual light colored skin. But then a phone rang, and it drew his attention away.

"Oh shit, now? Okay.." He talked into his phone and slipped it back into his back pocket. "I have to go."

"What about our plans?"

"Postponed. Junmyeon and Sehun can stop by and pick you up, if you'd like?" Chanyeol was pulling on his leather jacket, reaching for his scythe and moving too fast for Baekhyun.

"I guess. I need more friends, after all." Baekhyun shrugged as he handed Chanyeol a vial. "Just in case." He muttered with his head hung.

"I'll text you their numbers. Don't accept drinks from them, they're crazy. Stay safe." Chanyeol smiled with a wave, and disappeared.

"You too." Baekhyun sighed even though Chanyeol was far from him.

•

Baekhyun had ended up going to the arcade with Sehun, who teleported into his apartment while he walked around half naked, searching for clean clothes. Sehun had dived onto the floor and screamed that he was being violated. Once Baekhyun had found a clean sweater, he told Sehun he was ready to go. Sehun held out his arm politely and the world warped together. The nausea was at a lessened level than the first time, but Baekhyun still had to hold up a finger and tell him that he needed a minute.

He met a large group of people, Junmyeon waving at him as a greeting, while Sehun introduced Baekhyun to everyone. They all marveled at him—how he was friends with Chanyeol and they bombarded him with questions. When they finally got started and playing competitions at the machines, Baekhyun hung back. He felt like he didn't belong with such a good group of friends. He was an odd one out, being awkward instead of warming up to them like he had done with Chanyeol.

"You tired or not like us?" Sehun asked as he leaned on the wall Baekhyun was against as he watched them. "We're good people despite working for the Devil."

"I know. I just.. never really had many friends so I don't know how to act around them." Baekhyun squat down until his butt touched the dirty arcade floor and stretched his legs out. Sehun sat next to him, knees tucked under his chin. "What's your job?"

"I'm supposed to be Death's apprentice, but clearly he doesn't take it seriously. The one before Chanyeol was supposed to take my life, but I had begged him to differ and he took me to see Sooman where he appointed Chanyeol to train me. He was really against it and I only followed him around for a month or two, just to see what he does, and he told me to do whatever I wanted. So I work with Junmyeon. We search out people who deserve to be killed. Sorta. It's a death bed thing." Sehun had a few arcade tickets in his hands and he handed a handful to Baekhyun. "Wanna see a magic trick?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead closed Baekhyun's hand around the tickets, then reopened his fist within the moment. The tickets had turned into a bill for ₩10,000.

"How." Baekhyun could only stare.

"If you work for Sooman, you get a lot of advantages in life. I don't call it magic, that shit's apprehensive. It's like a privilege. Or something. Teleportation, taking what we want without anyone noticing. This is your bill that I snatched from your wallet." Sehun smiled cheekily as Baekhyun smacked his arm. The second their laughter ceased, a loud falling sound had come from the corner of the arcade. No one else seemed to notice except for Baekhyun and Sehun so they got to their feet to check it out.

Behind a fallen Pac-Man machine stood Death himself, guilty grin and all as he tried to lift the machine back up.

"Even God himself couldn't have made a more grand entrance than that." Sehun snorted as he walked over to help lift the machine which they did with ease together. "Baekhyun and I were bonding until you ruined it."

"My Angel!? Bonding with a demon? Oh Jesus, Sehun." Chanyeol laughed loudly and immediately grabbed Baekhyun by the forearm, too quickly, everything twisting into distorted shapes. "Sorry. Sehun probably took your money or something."

"He gave it back." Baekhyun wheezed as he laid flat on the concrete floor, holding up the crumpled bill in an open hand. "Where are we?"

"Mm, Jeju, I think. I just thought of the first place that came to mind and grabbed you. Sorry about that, by the way." Chanyeol sat with crossed legs next to Baekhyun, rubbing his back and telling him how the effects of fast teleportation will be over with within the next five minutes.

Baekhyun rolled onto his back, sighing heavily. "Jeju. We're on Jeju. We went from Seoul to Jeju in two seconds."

"Actually it's a little less than one second." Chanyeol corrected, pushing Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes. "I maybe read one of your journals once while you were sleeping in and saw how badly you wanted to come here but had no one to come with, and I couldn't get it out of my mind."

"That's.. that's really sweet."

"Byun Baekhyun are you crying?"

"No! No! I don't cry! Ever!" Baekhyun sat up, wiping at his eyes violently while Chanyeol began laughing so hard he collapsed into the concrete.

"I'm glad we're friends." Chanyeol said as soon as he recovered, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders and kissing his cheek. "Let's get a hotel room and some drinks, yeah?"

"For sure."

They drank the night away in their hotel room, intoxicated by grapefruit flavored soju and laughing so hard Baekhyun threatened that he was going to throw up or piss himself. There came a time when Baekhyun had mentioned something about not having friends when he was young and how it led to bad panic attacks and having scratches caused by his own nails up and down his arms. Chanyeol pointed out that Baekhyun didn't have to worry about not having friends anymore and had hugged him for about two minutes, until he realized that Baekhyun was lightly snoring.

Chanyeol kept Baekhyun's head supported as he reached for the nightstand lamp, and managed to stretch all the way (which he then realized he could have just shut it off by using his manipulation) without waking Baekhyun. There was the other queen sized bed, but Chanyeol enjoyed being next to someone who was so warm. It was strange to him how he had affiliations with Hell, a hot place, and was paler than most people and had cold blood. He could feel the heat emitting from Baekhyun and warning him up, it was like a new feeling to him. He didn't realize how much he loved being next to someone who glowed with heat until he had experienced it. He licked his lips before pressing them to Baekhyun's temple and smiling.

When Baekhyun woke up, he had a massive hangover. He didn't drink much due to the not having many friends problem, so he could already tell that today was going to be a shitfest. Death was next to him, sound asleep with his arms around Baekhyun's torso, cocooning him tightly. Baekhyun crawled out from his arms and made his way to the bathroom where he (for once in this story) began to throw up. Once finished, he brushed his teeth and chugged water from the sink. He glanced at Chanyeol every once in a while, checking to see if he accidentally woke him up. Baekhyun made his way back to the bed, flopping next to Chanyeol and hugging his neck.

"Good morning, Angel." He said without opening his eyes. "Feeling okay."

"I wanna die. I've got a horrifying headache and I'm hungry." Baekhyun sighed, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol's collarbones to hide his face.

"I can help with the wanting to die part." Chanyeol giggled and that earned him a smack on the arm. "Kidding. Sleep in some, I can get room service." He poked Baekhyun's ribs as he began to stir around, picking up the hotel phone provided and asking for a morning meal. "It'll be up in a moment." He sat back down next to Baekhyun who moaned about his stomach and head hurting.

The room service was quick to the door and Chanyeol had told Baekhyun to sit up or else he'll choke him to get him to eat. Baekhyun sat up groggily, whining about his headache while Chanyeol made airplane sounds as he spun the chopsticks near Baekhyun's mouth.

"I can eat food myself." Baekhyun snatched the chopsticks away from Chanyeol who frowned and argued that Baekhyun looked cute looking like that. _Looking like what?_ Baekhyun wanted to spit back but spun his head away as he shoved an egg in his mouth.

They both fell back asleep after Baekhyun had finished eating, Chanyeol then snapping his fingers and having a pill bottle appear in his open hand. He handed it to the grateful Baekhyun who downed two pills for the headache and then passed back out onto the bed, soon followed by Chanyeol who was glad to be next to Baekhyun throughout the groggy and gloomy day, heat radiating between them.

It was the evening by the time they were waking up again, a bundle of limbs and awkward positions, muttering apologies. While Baekhyun tied his shoelaces together, Chanyeol held out his arm. Baekhyun took it, mentally preparing himself. They stumbled into an alley, Chanyeol grabbing Baekhyun's arms to keep him from falling.

"Where we at?" Baekhyun asked, shaking his head. The nausea was lessening each time.

"Downtown. Some clubs are here, I was thinking we could grab dinner and head back. I'll take you back when the weather is nicer."

"Sounds like a plan." Baekhyun nodded as they walked into a bar, arms linked to each other's hips.

•

Baekhyun was so utterly piss drunk that if he had looked at his hand, he'd think someone had sawed his feet off and replaced them with his hands (when he screamed about this as Chanyeol teleported them back to his apartment, it took him nearly half an hour to calm him down). Baekhyun didn't get drunk often, actually, he had only been drunk like this once before, at a graduation party. He was in the top ten, so him and the nine others were treated like royalty at this party and drinks were dumped onto them like compliments from parents.

"Oh shit, Chanyeol, oh shit, look, oh shit, look at that." Baekhyun had his hand under his chin, rubbing the imaginary stubble as he glared at the fallen mirror he had bumped into. The mirror that originally hung on his door was leaning on the door instead of hanging, and a large crack was down the center.

Chanyeol blinked at it, and the crack was gone. Baekhyun yelled about his gratefulness, holding onto Chanyeol's leather jacket with both hands and shaking him so furiously that they both ended up falling on their butts onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Their laughing ceased when they had just realized how long they were staring each other in the eyes. Their noses touched, and Baekhyun felt like he was suffocating within the small space between them.

Lips on lips, and hands running up and down tingly skin. Baekhyun was being so vulnerable, and even his drunk self was telling him to _slow down, get ahold of yourself!_ Though he ignored everything but the violent shudders of ecstasy trickling down his back, up his nape, through his arms and legs. It sort of freaked him out, he was kissing Death on his bedroom floor. Death.. Chanyeol wasn't the same Death that was personified in movies and books. He was difficult at times, but, now? Baekhyun felt head over heels and dizzy with emotion. Until he felt a hand on the back of his head, supporting him upright and keeping him sitting tall, leaning into Chanyeol, mouths opening and closing down to bite on lips.

 _Kinky_ , Baekhyun thought. Sex with Death. A reaper. Someone capable of killing you, someone who you know is a killer. It's his job–no one can help it. _Oh Jesus that's something new_ , he grunted when hands made their way to squeeze his ass, he knew he was packin' on that side, always got told that people only dated him for that ass. _And oh Lord, that was something unexpected_ , a hand was palming him through his jeans fabric. Baekhyun had to break away, he was panting and had buried his face deep into Chanyeol's neck, feeling his hot breath bounce off his collarbones and into his face. His breath smelled strongly like beer and soju, which was never a great combo.

"Consent." Chanyeol said deeply, which made Baekhyun shiver–Death cared about consent. How sweet. "Baekhyun you gotta give me your consent or else I will actually leave you here to jerk off by yourself and never touch you again." Chanyeol took his hands away.

"Granted. Access, please touch me." Baekhyun grabbed onto his wrists and pulled them into his waist.

"Turn around, back to my chest, look in the mirror." Chanyeol had almost purred, rolling his r's and hitting the hard syllables softly. Baekhyun did as he was told, bending on his knees so his feet were behind Chanyeol. He had his arms around Death's neck, fingertips leaving crescent moons on his skin. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yes," Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically and his Levi's were being unzipped with one hand as well as unbuttoned (which even Baekhyun couldn't do with two hands sober) and hiked down to his thighs. Baekhyun couldn't help but let out a high whine when someone else's hand was around his dick other than his own. Foreign, no man's land, unidentifiable.

"You okay?"

"Fucking hell, you're Death, at least be a little more rough–ho _ly_ shit," Baekhyun sobbed (not a crying sob, but his chest shook and stuttered), throwing his head back when Chanyeol had given a few vigorous jerks with no hesitance. Chanyeol turned his head to Baekhyun, obviously concerned. "I'm good, I promise. It's been a while. Please don't hold back."

"I won't." The smile that he gave illuminated the room, Baekhyun could almost see it have a shiny reflection in the mirror. Chanyeol's other hand ran up Baekhyun's shirt, skimming the sensitive skin and being so gentle it almost hurt. "Holy shit, what the fuck?" Chanyeol flicked the belly button piercing that Baekhyun never spoke about and always tried to hide, and he groaned.

"Fuck, ignore it. Mistake in high school."

"Badass like your ear split in half."

"Shut up, your hand is legit around my dick."

"Oh right." Chanyeol laughed heartily, and his hand movements became like one of a regular person, not a fucking idiot that forgot what they were doing.

Baekhyun never like to admit it truthfully, but he was a fucking mess when it came to sexual encounters. His first blowjob was by a girl that liked him, and made Baekhyun realize he wasnt into the entire pussy and tits thing. First actual time having sex was with a guy that dumped him because he told Baekhyun he wasn't comfortable dating someone who barely had time for a partner because they were focused on grades. Baekhyun didn't date much after that, maybe a one night stand every few months and leaving right after the fuck, he hated waking up next to people he didn't know. He was loud, like really fucking loud. He used to be afraid of getting noise complaints when he wanked, though they never came, it was just a paranoia thing. Chanyeol seemed to be enjoying this, though, because when Baekhyun stared at him in the mirror reflection, he could see that smile glowing like the stars.

"Jesus fuck," Baekhyun cried (again, not really) when Chanyeol's thumb dug into the slit, then turned to the underside and whispered to Baekhyun how good he looked all sweaty and whiny in the mirror. Baekhyun could only reply with head nods and moans, he was close to collapsing, just being utterly done with Chanyeol and these dumb antics. "Oh shit, shit, shit." Baekhyun's thighs were shaking, and he was getting weaker with each passing moment. Chanyeol was breathing onto his neck, kissing marks into the flesh that was beaded with sweat. "Don't-don't stop,"

"You think I was planning on stopping? Humans are so dumb sometimes," Chanyeol chuckled, dipping his head down to Baekhyun's collarbones. "I'll tolerate you any day though."

"You couldn't be anymore a gentlemen couldn't you? Ah, shit," Baekhyun hung his head and then threw it back, gasping into the reapers mouth as he smiled. His chest heaved, hips squirming and bucking forward hard. They both froze for a second, catching their breaths. Baekhyun had a million questions buzzing in his head, but zipped his jeans up and hopped to his feet instead, barking at Chanyeol to go wash his hands. Chanyeol laughed as he walked towards the bathroom, walking very un-normal like.

•

Baekhyun was wringing his hands as he headed into the tall, beige building. He decided he'd better get back to interning, since this specific optometrist paid him to be an intern and he was running low on food money. He smiled at the woman at the desk who pointed out the split down his ear, Baekhyun told her what Chanyeol had told him to tell everyone if they asked. "I was at my parents, cutting and trimming some trees with a chainsaw, the thing came flying down and I lost control of it, lucky it only got my ear." He recited perfectly (he had spent hours with Chanyeol practicing in case anyone wanted to know more, they went over any scenario possible together) and stepped into the eye doctor's office.

"Is that Byun Baekhyun?" He asked, turning on his chair and taking off his glasses. "My, what happened to your ear?" Baekhyun explained.

"It took a long time to heal. I'm sorry for my absence." Baekhyun bowed and held it for three seconds, the doctor chuckled.

"It's okay, we're all just glad you're okay. You wanna go through some patient records for me?"

"Be glad to."

Baekhyun worked the whole day without a lunch break, texting Chanyeol and telling him that he wasn't going to be back until later, so he shouldn't worry about him. Chanyeol then replied with a bunch of sad faces made from colons and parentheses.

When Baekhyun did return to his humble apartment, he was greeted by Chanyeol and burnt cookies.

"It's your 'yay you're back at work!' cake! Except they’re cookies! You deserve it! Because you'll be leaving me everyday." Chanyeol whispered the last sentence under his breath.

"You leave me every night, though. It's only fair." Baekhyun but into a cookie and nodded like it tastes good.

"You don't have to act they're great, y'know. I just wanted to see how you'd criticize me." Chanyeol smiled and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun spit out the cookie crumbles into a nearby napkin, apologizing while Chanyeol told Baekhyun not to worry about it. "I gotta go."

"Stay safe." Baekhyun waved as Chanyeol grabbed his scythe, blew a kiss, and apparated. Baekhyun tumbled to his bed, holding his chest, and fell on his back. He stared at the ceiling, a smile spreading across his cheeks. "Ugh, I love him, this can't possibly end well." Baekhyun sat back up, peeling his socks off his feet and tossing them across the room. He frowned at himself as he curled not a small ball, wondering what would've have happened if he instead met Chanyeol on Tinder and if he wasn't Death. Would they be friends, roommates, a couple? Doing couple things like going on dates to nice restaurants instead of spending nights on Jeju as friends that got hella drunk?

Maybe. Or maybe Baekhyun would have found Chanyeol boring if they had gone on normal dates instead of taking him to Los Angeles one night when they both were in the mood for a different taste of alcohol. It seemed like drinking was a normal thing on Baekhyun's agenda now–he had a pack of beer in his fridge. If it weren't for Death, where would Baekhyun be right now? Looking over a bridge, crying himself to sleep? Wishing he could start back over?

"SHIT! BAEKHYUN, RUN!" A voice boomed within the apartment, the walls trembling and things falling to the floor with thuds. Baekhyun scrambled to his feet, heaving the bedroom door open and seeing Chanyeol holding his arm up against a fucking sword that was held by an unseeable figure that shone brightly. Blood dropped onto the wood from Chanyeol's arm, who didn't seem to be taking much mind to it as he barked orders at Baekhyun. "The fuck did I just say!?"

Baekhyun froze as the back of his shirt was suddenly being held tightly by the shining figure. He dropped to his knees, outreaching his hands to Chanyeol who was now holding the blade of the sword in his palm, trying to grasp for Baekhyun. The brightness coming from the figure was far too light and Baekhyun suddenly felt lighter. The same feeling rushed down his body as when he teleported with Chanyeol, but it was calmer. Instead of everything warping towards him, it all shifted upwards like a computer grid and faded. Chanyeol was gone from his sight, and he was now laying on a sickeningly white ground.

He groaned as he sat up, praying that whatever the fuck was going on was just a nightmare. His arm hurt, it was probably either broken or bruised very badly. He went to reach for his phone, but as he pat his pockets, he realized he had left it on his nightstand.

"Hello..?" Baekhyun called out to the nothingness. Almost immediately, a womanly figure began to walk towards him, nonchalantly. Baekhyun squirmed away and hit a wall. He pressed himself as close as he could to the wall. The woman was becoming more visible, she was wearing a tracksuit and had her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yo, Byun Baekhyun, right?" She squat in front of him and held her hand out. He looked warily at the friendly hand, not sure if he should trust her. "I'm Boojun, or God, y'know, whatever people call me nowadays. I heard some people think I'm a lizard? Weirdos." She smiled at Baekhyun, who still was paralyzed.

"Why am I here.." He breathed out as she stepped back, and he was able to have some room to breathe.

"You're buddy buddy with Death, duh. I've been watching you, and I can't say I'm proud. I got a lot of people to watch over. Two million Christian's, like a million more Catholics, it's insane. I don't know why I waste my time watching you, you don't even believe in me. But, I can feel your thoughts, got me? And falling in love with Death.. big no-no. I mean, do whatchu want, but he's been in relationships before that don't turn out very well."

"Wait, wait, so you're God? You're a woman?" Baekhyun held a hand up. Boojun didn't seem to happy to answer that.

"Yeah, I am. Not the subject here–"

"You created the fucking Earth? You exist?"

"Shut up, I hate answering stuff like that. Death, he's nice up front and all, but when you end up on Sooman's Death List and Death's gotta kill you, you ain't gonna take it well. Neither does he, of course. I've even tried suggesting it to him. 'Chanyeol, don't you grow emotionally attached to humans' but he always ignores me. But with you he seems so serious, I'm actually scared for you. You saw what happened when his scythe attacked him. Those freakin' things speak if you know their language. They get jealous, too. I'm worried about you."

"But why? I don't have to know all of this." Baekhyun sat up straight against the wall so he could look at Boojun more clear. She sat down in front of him, taking his hands in her.

"Listen, he changed your life. You were supposed to commit suicide two weeks after your accidental meeting, but he switched that around and now you're so healthy, I never thought I'd see the day. I'm glad it happened, but Chanyeol, he's Death. He kills people for a living and what do you do? You're gonna be an eye doctor. A relationship wouldn't.. wouldn't work. As much as I lowkey ship it, it's a strange binding and it's probably break the universe." Boojun sighed heavily and looked up at Baekhyun, who licked his lips in frustration.

"What if he quits?"

"He can't just quit. Even if his apprentice takes over, he'd still have ties to Sooman and have his abilities. I'm gonna try my best to protect you, honest. If you wanna fall in love with him, please go ahead. But please bear in mind what I've said."

"About the universe breaking and him might having to kill me?"

"Exactly." She pressed her index finger into Baekhyun's forehead. "Oh and take this." She opened her palm, and a flower appeared. "Make Chanyeol eat it and tell him his favorite mom says sorry for sending down Noah to grab you. And for you," another type of flower appeared. "He broke your arm." Baekhyun had forgotten about the dull pain, and took the flower from her hand, taking a bite into it and ignoring the gross taste. His arm didn't have as much pain anymore, and he was able to move it around freely.

"Thank you." Baekhyun got to his feet and so did Boojun, who got to her toes, gently holding Baekhyun's forehead and pecking the skin. He closed his eyes, breathing out softly and opening his eyes. He was in his bed, next to Chanyeol who had his arm wrapped in a previously white towel that was now a deep red. "Chanyeol,"

The boy blinked at Baekhyun and then darted up, hugging him and kissing his cheeks, telling him how sorry he was.

"Your arm," Baekhyun had said muffled since his lips were being pressed into Chanyeol's.

"I don't care," he laughed, but Baekhyun wasn't having any of Chanyeol's bullshit and pushed him into the bed, knees digging into his ribs and pried open his mouth, shoving down the flower and clamping his mouth shut. "Fuck you for that."

"Fuck me!? Fuck you! You never told me your mom was God! Fucking God! Oh my goodness she-she saw everything, you fuckin' realize that, right!?" Baekhyun shouted, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Chanyeol winced and fiddled his thumbs, looking rather guilty.

"I have my reasons. If I told you then we wouldn't have this thing going on."

"This thing?"

"This thing."

"What is this thing?"

"A thing."

"What is it, though?"

"It's just a thing."

"That is..?"

"Mutual hand and blowjobs."

"Is it, now?"

"See, it's a thing."

"Even Death doesn't know what's going on."

"I do too!"

"Then you would've noticed the change in feelings!"

"Change in–what? Wait, what?"

"You're dumb, you're so fucking dumb."

Chanyeol groaned, fed up with the back to back arguing and face planted into a pillow. Baekhyun scoffed, bouncing his knee. He was going to ask Chanyeol what they should do next, but when he looked over his shoulder, there was only a short wisp of smoke and the reaper was no longer there.

•

You don't realize how much you miss something until it's gone. Chanyeol wasn't really gone, though. Baekhyun could hear him at four in the morning, hallway illuminating because of the fridge light as he shuffled around for food. Baekhyun didn't appreciate him still eating from his stash, but he wasn't going to let Death starve. That'd be a shame. Baekhyun had the urge to talk to him, tell him how insane some patients were, but he couldn't move. Sometimes he wondered if Chanyeol purposely put some spell or charm on him that kept him frozen or still.

A week or two passed with no contact, and Baekhyun was itching. It wasn't even a legitimate argument that they had–it was barely even a conversation. Baekhyun was down low in the dumps and was in the need for a cheering up. He had called Sehun, finding out that somehow the apprentice had put his number in Baekhyun's phone without then ever exchanging such info, and they made plans to go out for dinner and a couple drinks the upcoming Friday.

"Baekhyun! How's the job?" Sehun greeted him from halfway across the restaurant, waving his arms. Baekhyun turned red, and headed for the table with half of the restaurant population's eyes on him. He slid into the high booth, hissing at Sehun not to yell at him from across a place. "How else would you know where to sit?"

"I'm not blind, Sehun." Baekhyun opened up a menu, glancing at Sehun as he also searched for something appetizing. "My job.. good. Same old. I can't wait for him to actually hire me."

"Mm, I think he will soon. Probably by March." Sehun muttered without looking up. Baekhyun blinked at him, until he remembered the thing that Chanyeol had done, seen into Baekhyun's future. Baekhyun tsk'd in disappointment while Sehun snickered. "Hey! You wanted to know!"

"Doesn't mean you gotta tell me!" Baekhyun whined, kicking Sehun's shins. "What're you gonna get to eat?"

"Probably filet mignon, you?"

"Coq au vin looks good." Baekhyun set the menu aside, resting his chin under his palms. "How's life treating you, Sehun?"

"Hm, I've gotten laid the past few nights which is good news. Sooman has been on my ass about following Chanyeol around, though." Baekhyun tensed at the mention of him. "Glad you asked me to dinner."

"Ah it's nothing." Baekhyun said with the wave of his hand.

For the rest of the evening, they made small talk and ate their meals heartily. Sehun had said he'd pay, held his palm out and had a handful of bills appear in his hand. Baekhyun scolded him, but Sehun had told him he had picked them up after a rich snob so he didn't need the money. They walked to a close bar and had small drinks, nothing enough the get drunk or tipsy, but to have a small buzz rush down their spines. Sehun teleported Baekhyun home, giving him a tight hug before vanishing.

Baekhyun flopped into his bed, holding setting down his bag of leftovers next to him on the floor. He let his eyes flutter shut. When Baekhyun woke up again, his pants were itchy and he pulled them off with his shirt. He was about to fall back asleep but the dim fridge light had lit up the door frame. He shifted around, then sat up and glanced at the bag of leftovers.

He got out of bed, lifting the bag and pushing open the door. There he was, crouched over the fridge. Baekhyun set the bag on the bar counter, pursing his lips.

"Chanyeol.." he began, sighing.

What turned around from the fridge and looked at Baekhyun dead in the eye was not Chanyeol. Was not human. Suddenly, he couldn't move, his limbs were actually frozen and his feet glued to the ground. Something was stopping him from running. Where would he have run anyway? The thing stepped towards Baekhyun, long claws tipping his chin up. Its face was black tar, drilling off its jaw and out of its mouth. Long ropes of its flesh reached for him and tied around Baekhyun, keeping him prisoner. He cried out, kicking and thrashing it its grip. Nothing was helping, though, and the demonic thing was only looking more interested in Baekhyun as the agonizing seconds passed.

"Pretty.... Delicious..." Was understandable as it inched closer to Baekhyun's face. Its breath was filthy hot as it beat off his skin. Baekhyun whimpered like a baby, tears streaming down his face. He tried wrenching his eyes shut but the thing was so curious, he had to keep his eyes open.

A loud crash came from behind him, ceasing the demon thing's grip on him and he fell to the floor, crawling away from it.

"Baekhyun! Behind me!" A voice demanded at him, grabbing his arm and throwing him back. Baekhyun moaned in pain, blinking at the man who had appeared in his home and held a massive sword in one hand and a scythe in the other. "Go back from whence you came!" He yelled at the dripping tar figure, weapons gleaming. "Revertere! Vade in domum tuam! Ipsum solum relinquatis! In nomine Domini Sabaoth sui filiique ite ad infernos!”

Baekhyun's head spun. The sounds the tar thing was making was no more than a squeal as it disappeared altogether. He was choking for breath, still feeling its ropes of flesh tied around him. "Chanyeol, help me," he sobbed, reaching a hand out. The two weapons fell to the ground with a clatter as said man dropped to his knees and picked up Baekhyun's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this happened–"

"I-I thought it was you, I have leftovers," Baekhyun wheezed, grabbing Chanyeol's leather jacket and both fists and curling his fingers into the tough material. "I hate you so much." He spat but said it in such a tone that it couldn't have been taken seriously. "Y-you leave me alone for weeks and you just show up when I need you?"

"I had a bad feeling tonight. I couldn't get the thought of you being scared out of my head." Chanyeol ran his thumbs under Baekhyun's eyelids that continuously dropped water.

"I thought I was gonna die." The smaller buried his face into Chanyeol's neck, who wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's.

"No. Not under my radar." Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back to calm him down, nose in his hair that smelled of downy fabric softener. Chanyeol inhaled deeply before lifting Baekhyun up and stumbling to his bed, letting him down slowly. He pried Baekhyun's hands off of him, but the boy was being uncooperative at kept on putting his hands on Chanyeol.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist and pulling him so hard that their noses and lips collided, his hands slipping under the reaper's jaw to hold him close and so he couldn't pull away without a fight. Luckily, there was no fight, and Chanyeol leaned back in, nose brushing into Baekhyun's cheek. It was soft, just feelings and emotions being spilled all over the place. Not hungry or yearning. "Chanyeol, I love you." Baekhyun muttered quietly.

There wasn't an 'I love you too' in return, but just a nod of approval and a press of the lips. But that was okay. For now, at least.

•

Chanyeol woke up, disoriented, unsure of where he was, and snorted loudly, raking his fingers through his hair. He looked down, seeing a quietly snoring Baekhyun. He sighed quickly, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do, he was scared. Like, scared out of his fucking mind. He'd date Baekhyun if he could, but he can't risk his name being on the List like his last lovers (before he knew about the substitute rule), which resulted in crying for days on end, and he's never felt like the way he feels towards Baekhyun before anyone else. He couldn't risk it, anyway. Life without Baekhyun? As if.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek bone, and apparated. Chanyeol was in his room in Hell, laying on his bed surrounded by posters of cars from when he was a kid. Hell wasnt as bad as everyone made it, it was just like Heaven, but just different people.

"Chanyeol?" Sooman's voice came from outside the door, sounding worried. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he sat back up and headed for the door, opening it and leaning against the frame. "What is it?"

"You're excreting a sickening amount of pheromones." Sooman rolled his eyes, handing Chanyeol a piece of printer paper with black ink pen scrabbled onto it.

"I thought I told you to text it to me." Chanyeol held the paper lightly, scanning each name silently.

"I can't text, my hands are too big." Sooman flicked Chanyeol's head. "By next week, all of them."

"I usually do like three a week, you expect me to do twelve?" Chanyeol waved the paper around angrily.

"You take too much examining each person, you could get more privileges if your count hits one hundred thousand, you know?"

"I know." Chanyeol closed the door, falling back onto his bed and holding the paper up to his eyes to go over the names once more. He'd get fired if he didn't finish all of them by the deadline (pun not intended). He had other things to worry about, as well. Such as the intern that was probably waking up right now, wondering where Chanyeol had disappeared to. Chanyeol groaned, rubbing his eyes to get himself more awake. He had a job to do, he'd do his best to get it done.

•

Baekhyun was going to catch up with Kyungsoo. He knew his acquaintance was probably super busy with the modeling job, but it didn't hurt to shoot him a text. Kyungsoo, thankfully and strange enough, had replied immediately, and told Baekhyun he was free for lunch for a couple hours. They agreed to meet up at a cafe for a bite, and Baekhyun was questioning what he'd tell him. Just tell him everything? They'd known each other for a while, they had been close at one point. He just hoped it wasn't awkward.

"Baek! I can't believe it's you!" Kyungsok jumped to his feet and enveloped Baekhyun into a tight hug the moment he opened the cafe door.

"I got a lot to tell you, and you're probably not gonna believe me, but I'm gonna try." Baekhyun said, pressing his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders to sit him down. "Now, if you do believe me, please don't freak out. And don't tell me I have to go to a mental hospital or anything."

"O-okay." Kyungsoo sat down, taking a sip of his green drink and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I.. I'm in love with the actual Grim Reaper. Death."

Kyungsoo looked up from his drink at the nervous Baekhyun, spitting out what was in his mouth back into the cup. "Oh. That's nice. Tell me more." Baekhyun managed to crack a smile as he told the story of how he happened to meet Death and what they've been through.

When Baekhyun finished, he was out of breath and wanting to cry because Jesus did he love him, and it was hitting him like a giant boulder to the side. "So, I'm kind of stuck. He's scared, I know he is."

"Obviously, he either risks having to possibly kill you, right, or just try to avoid you and forget about you so he wouldn't have to put himself through that pain." Kyungsoo swirled his finger around the rim of his empty cup, tapping his foot to the background music playing in the dainty cafe. "Can't he quit? You mentioned his apprentice."

"I doubt he's ready. I think Death retires when his boss tells him to. I don't think it's just like resigning or anything." Baekhyun rest his chin in his palm, exhaling out of his nose slowly. "I just wish we had met at a bar or something and he wasn't the Son of God, literally."

"Listen, Baek, if I were you, I'd just tell him. If you're ready to risk it, then risk it. I gotta go, meeting at 1:30, but text me if you need me. And update me on what goes down, got it?" Kyungsoo stood up, hugging Baekhyun and darting out the door without another word. Baekhyun paid the bill and headed out, deciding to go on a walk before calling an Uber.

It was breezy and chilly out, Baekhyun was glad he brought his coat with him. Leaves rustled past him with each step, the wind pushing his hair back. Before Baekhyun knew it, he was standing in front of his door, hand shakily reaching for the handle. What was he waiting for? For Chanyeol to be greeting him with a hug and kiss? Another scythe inflicted wound? He shoved his key in and turned the handle, nothing moved inside, no one was there.

Hm, Baekhyun thought, is there a way to call him?

He pulled out his phone, tapping on Chanyeol's name and seeing their last texts.

 **Me**  
Why'd I wake up to a giant stuffed Ryan

 **Chanyeol**  
I saw you looking at it when we went to Seoul

 **Me**  
Wooow thanks though love yooou

 **Chanyeol**  
Love you toooo

"Ugh," Baekhyun looked at the ceiling, feeling his eyes brim with water. "No crying."

 **Me**  
Where are you?|  
Where are y|  
Wher|  
|  
I miss you|  
I mis|  
I m|  
|

Baekhyun gave up on that quickly and tossed his phone on the couch, followed by him, and rest his hands behind his head, staring at his plain, beige ceiling. He was about to doze off, when a crushing pain was searing through his legs, his eyes snapped open and on his shins sat Chanyeol, who could only stare in surprise at what was going on. He quickly threw himself on the floor, off of Baekhyun and covered his face in his hands.

"Sorry!" He yelled, not looking at Baekhyun who was still confused as hell. "Sorry, I'll go!"

But within a split second, Baekhyun was on the floor reaching for Chanyeol and he felt his eyes rolls into the back of his head. He had grabbed onto Chanyeol as he teleported. When they reached the desired place, Baekhyun didn't recognize where but it looked like a normal bedroom, he noticed that Chanyeol was on the floor gasping and reaching on a dresser. His arm had a twisted open wound wrapped around his right arm, dropping blood all over him and the floor. It looked like a thick red snake had curled around his arm. Baekhyun wobbled over and grabbed the green vial which was one thing he had recognized, uncapped it and dumped its contents onto the injury.

Chanyeol calmed down, chest still heaving and fingers coated in blood. He looked up at Baekhyun who was staring from his face to his arm.

"What–"

There was no more room for hesitation as Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks and pulled their lips together, not caring if Baekhyun cared. He didn't care that his arm still stung terribly, and that Baekhyun was probably about to throw up from apparating so quickly.

Their lips pushed and slid, this time it was yearning, wanting. Like it had been years since their last contact, which it certainly felt like. And it had felt like a nanosecond from their first shared breath to when they broke apart, lips damp and noses brushing.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said as a whisper, pushing away Baekhyun's face so he could look at him better. His blood was on the human's cheeks and jawline, but it didn't seem like he cared because he was just smiling as if he had just won a lottery. "Please, please, forgive me."

"I couldn't not."

"But I–"

"Chanyeol, it's okay. We're okay." Baekhyun smiled, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol's as they both exhaled in relief. "Where are we though?"

Chanyeol faltered, biting the inside of his cheek. “Hell,” he shrugged with a guilty grin, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. “I gotta get you back before Sooman finds me. Take my arm.”

Baekhyun reaches out, fingers wrapping around his forearm. They were suddenly back in Baekhyun’s house, just sitting silently.

“Listen..” Chanyeol began, but then turned away. He didn’t have anything good to say. We have to talk? Isn’t that obvious enough? “I don’t know how we’re gonna work out.” The gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes faded and sputtered out. “But.. we’ll make it.” He smiled, cheeks rising and crinkling his eyes.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “We will.”

•

Two days later was when Baekhyun got to see Chanyeol again. It had felt like months to Baekhyun, though. Chanyeol had appeared out of thin air in the middle of the night, waking Baekhyun up immediately and fell onto his bed, making sure to kicked off his shoes before crawling into his arms.

They cuddled a lot.

A lot a lot.

Chanyeol explained how he always felt like he was stuck in high school, how the stories about him being some skull faced man wearing a tattered cloak were rumors and religious beliefs of him just being some made up stories. Baekhyun never thought about Death much, as a person. He just figured that when the time came, he’d go without a fight. He didn’t know that Death was a tall, handsome, charming man that knew how to cuddle.

They talked things over. It was decided that Chanyeol would remain as Death for a few more years, then hand over the job to Sehun, and retire. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how that worked, but he just went with the flow. The two of them decided on being a couple. God, Chanyeol’s mother, Boojun, had sent Baekhyun a letter. It sat on the kitchen counter when he got back from work one day, his name is fancy hand writing.

_Baekhyun, I think it’s time I take my eyes off your life. I’ve peered into the future and found that you don’t need me to watch over you much. By the way, that demon thing I wouldn’t have been able to control anyway, so sorry for not helping you much there. Tell Chanyeol that he should visit me sometime soon, I still make his favorite macaroni occasionally. And don’t forget that you can always contact me by prayer. Kidding! Just keep this envelope and place a letter inside when you want to contact me. Thank you for taking care of my son, as well._

_— Boojun, aka God_

Baekhyun smiled as he folded the letter back up. Chanyeol’s schedule was still a mess, which he was trying to work out with Sooman so he’d get more time to spend with Baekhyun. Their works collided, Baekhyun working during that day and Chanyeol at night, but when Baekhyun would feel a certain someone snuggle next to him at one am, he could feel his cheeks warm.

It was one evening when Chanyeol came back early, that Baekhyun asked how Chanyeol became Death.

“It’s a story.” Chanyeol shrugged as he sat on the couch next to Baekhyun.

“We have the time.” Baekhyun rest the side of his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder while intertwining their fingers.

“I grew up in Heaven. Like, actual Heaven. Place was... extravagant. Anything you wanted would appear, and life was so easy. I grew up without a dad, though. Mom always said he was a smash and dash guy. She really tries using common slang and phrases, it’s dumb. But, in my teens I got curious about my dad and wandered into a restricted section of the main library. The book I read told me that I could find any answer if I seemed a man that went by Sooman. I hadn’t known it was the Devil, so one night, I snuck out to the mortal world. Hell wasn’t ever really talked about in Heaven, it was just said that it was worse than Earth itself. It took me a while and almost a year of sneaking out, but I had run into Death. He instantly recognized me as God’s Son, legit, and snatched me.

“I of course lost my shit, and then we were apparating and the next thing I knew I had thrown up all over the Devil’s shoes. But, he was in his demon form and was a giant monster. I lost my shit even further and blacked out, then woke up in a room that was an ordinary bedroom, the one you’ve been in. He told me I could stay here, and he’d help me find my father. I agreed right away, not even looking back. Then I was signing a contract and my soul was Sooman’s. He owns my being, my spirit and shit. A couple months after I became Death, after I finished my training and was able to go on my own, I had to kill my father. I didn’t know about the ability to bend rules, and I didn’t know he was my father until I visited my mom and she told me my dad was dead, in Heaven. When I went to go see him, he told me to go fuck myself for killing him. He yelled at me some more and we don’t talk anymore. We never really talked in the first place.”

“And your soul?”

“The contract expired a while ago, but I still had a job to do since Sehun clearly wasn’t ready. But, just a few more years and he’ll be ready to take over.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, turning to look at him.

“My graduation from internship is soon. The doc said he’d hire me.”

“Are you serious? Does this mean we can move to a house?”

“Maybe.. or maybe I’m already looking at listings.”

“I hate you.”

“I wonder what my future says..”

“Says you’re gonna be on our bed half naked within the next fifteen seconds.” Chanyeol grumbled, huffing out a breath while Baekhyun darted for the bedroom, fumbling with his shirt over his head.

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you !!


End file.
